


merry mikamas

by guririn



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, not in any specific order; just used a dice roll, theres one swear word in koga’s chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guririn/pseuds/guririn
Summary: A collection of drabbles of Mika ships/pairings for Mika’s birthday!
Relationships: Isara Mao/Kagehira Mika, Kagehira Mika/Oogami Kouga, Kagehira Mika/Sakuma Ritsu, Yuuki Makoto/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Nap | Ritsu

**Author's Note:**

> theres supposed to be more but i gave up after koga’s so orz... i might go back and finish + upload the others if i feel like it but fr now u can have the rtmk, mkmk, mkamo, and kgmk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu and Mika after class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es! timeline (2-B)

“Mikari~n… Mi~ka~ri~n…!”

The vampire poked his classmate’s sleeping face. How annoying. Usually  _ he’d _ be the one taking a nap, not the other. He sighed as he pulled over a chair to the crow’s desk. 

Ritsu watched as the boy slept peacefully, back rising and falling with each breath. He almost felt sorry for the kid— how he must be so overworked that he’s just… passed out, huh? 

“Ah, well, I guess Maa~kun wouldn’t mind if we stayed here a little later~.”

The older teen rested his head on his hand, while his other pets the sleeping boy’s hair. He felt himself doze off as well.

…

“...Ritsu-kun…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short drabble because i dont have a grasp on ritsu’s character yet!! but i think ritmika is super neat so :3


	2. Frozen | Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es!! timeline (3-A) this references the scout story “Frozen Ice”! ya don’t have to read it to enjoy this drabble though :3

Makoto knows a lot of things about the school, it’s kinda like a hobby to him after all. But what he doesn’t know is why he’s here right now, with his classmate, in front of the nearby convenience store.

“I know you asked me for some time and all, but why did you bring me here?”

Mika smiles as he clumsily takes out a colorful piece of paper from his pocket— a coupon? He points to the text printed on it. “I still had this fr’m last year, and I never really got ta use it,” They step inside. “Seems like it hasn’t expired yet.”

“W-why with me, then?”

“Well,” Mika looks away. “Y-ya were there when I got this— ya and Nazuna-n…Nito-senpai, yeah?” They reach the freezer. “Which one d’ya want?”

“Ah, anything is fine by me, but I still don’t get why me, though? You could’ve brought Nito-senpai or even Anzu-chan, both of whom got you the ticket…”

The freezer is closed. “Ya don’t like me…?”

“N-no! I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just…” Makoto trails off. He doesn’t know why he’s so defensive about this? He looks up at Mika, who is just as fidgety as he is. 

“Nn.. Is it ‘cause I was hostile t’wards ya before? I mean, I understand if ‘ts so…”

The pair of green eyes look into the mismatched ones, and then looks down to his hands. He holds the other’s in his, “I can assure you neither I, nor the rest of Trickstar, take anything that you may have said to heart.”

“Ya really mean it?” A nod in response. “Well, ‘m glad,”

The two realize their position, and suddenly isn’t it getting a little hot in here? Both classmates feel their face start feeling hot. Ironically though, they stay _frozen_ like that for a few more moments. 

And then they part. 

“Nnah, I’ll go… exchange this ticket at the cashier now.”

“Yeah, I’ll wait outside.”

Mika meets up with Makoto outside, opening the Ice Cream wrapper, and splitting it, giving the other half to the blonde boy.

_The ice is melting._

…

“How did you know I’d like this flavor?”

“Fufufu~ I actually know everything about ya and I spied on ya! ...jus’ kiddin’ of course! I asked Jun-kun about it since ya two seemed close~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two awkward MKs hehhe


	3. Dorm | Mao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika was told to stay at his unitmate’s dorm for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mao’s POV, first person. es!! timeline (3-A)

On Monday, he arrived with my roommate— his unit partner. Something about him having to stay here until he gets assigned his own dorm? He looked around the room, and was surprised to see me here. I waved hello, and he waved back.

On Tuesday, I started talking to him. He’s the same as he is in class— fidgety and awkward. I tried my best to socialize. I like him. I smile.

On Wednesday, I offered to help him with our homework. He still calls me Class Rep, even if I wasn’t anymore. He accepted my offer.

On Thursday, he took interest in my guitar. I ask him if he’d like to learn. I only know the basics, but it’s quite fun. At first he was hesitant, but then sat next to me anyway, eager to learn. 

Friday, he started avoiding me. I didn’t know why. I’d look in his direction to catch him staring at me, then immediately looked away. Was there something on my face? I hope I didn’t do anything wrong…

Saturday, he approached me nervously. He couldn’t look at me directly. He handed me a piece of paper with some written words on it. A confession? He likes me. I smile.

On the last day, he got the memo of his actual dorm room. As he was packing his bags, I approached him. I held his hands in mine, and told him how I felt about him. He was happy, I was too. He threw his arms around me. I hug back. I wanted to do more, but decided against it.

I waved goodbye, and he waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> society if shu told mika to stay at his dorm during neverland because mikas apartment was not suitable for living conditions


	4. Cute | Koga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dislikes: cute things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written to be in es! timeline (2-B)

Koga  _ hates _ cute things.

He seethes at the sight of anything that’s filled with bright colors of sunshines and oceans. The distaste in his mouth looking at big hopeful eyes that stare into his angsty soul. Rolling his eyes when a feeling of softness and tenderness brushes against his skin— Leon an exception, of course. He hates looking at something so fragile that it could break because of Koga’s rough nature. He hates looking at something (or someone) and immediately feeling a pang of  _ warmth _ in his chest. 

But most of all, he hates  _ himself for _ developing feelings on someone that fits that exact description. He  _ hates _ that he’s actually crushing on someone… cute.

It’s that word again,  _ cute _ . Ugh. He hates it. He just can’t describe it anyway else. He taps his foot in thought, looking at the boy in question, then hiding his face when he’s met with a soft, fangy smile. He bites his tongue, wanting to just shout “stop being so fucking cute!!!”. 

He was fine being buddy-buddy with this boy, seems like their interests align, but then why… Lately, he’s been thinking…  _ feeling _ . 

Thinking about how it would feel to stare into those eyes of sunshines and oceans, and just drown in them. Thinking about how it would feel to run his hands through those soft, dark-green locks of hair. Thinking about how it would feel to walk side by side as he interlaces his calloused fingers with those that are thin and fragile.

Koga hates cute things, but maybe... this  _ one _ cute thing isn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked this as much as i did its been in my mind for a while. rent free


End file.
